


Domesticity Becomes You

by reliand



Series: Miles by Miles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Road Trips, Shopping, except they don't know it yet, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wants a roadtrip, Dylan just wants to get fed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity Becomes You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bilesandthesourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bilesandthesourwolf).



> I don't even know how I came up with this. It's a companion piece to Digging You, Desperately, but you don't have to read that to understand this one. This has not been beta read, so sorry for any mistakes.

“When I said roadtrip, I didn’t mean to the grocery store,” Tyler laughed. 

“I need food more than I need your wisdom on a winding highway.” 

“But you do need my wisdom.” 

“Never,” Dylan argued. 

“You definitely do, or else all you would have in your cupboards would be instant ramen and moldy bread.” 

“I admit nothing,” Dylan declared as they pulled into the parking lot. “Also, I am getting my weight in Ramen. They have every flavor of the rainbow.” 

“You’re thinking of skittles,” Tyler informed him smartly. He gave Dylan an indulgent look over the rim of his glasses and shook his head. 

“Skittles does not own the rainbow. People taste mine all the time.” 

“Is that an offer?” Tyler leered, an expression quite unfamiliar on his face. 

“Oh yeah,” Dylan laughed. “Wait ‘til we are inside though. I love public indecency.” 

Tyler scoffed as they made their way across the parking lot. “You don’t even like PDA.” 

“Do too.” 

“Don’t,” Tyler answered, so clearly a child trapped inside a manly, muscular body. “What would you do if I held your hand as we shopped?” 

Dylan flushed and grabbed a cart. “Doesn’t count. That’s just a public display of your dorkitude.” 

“Not a word,” Tyler interjected. 

“I’m just going to invite Posey next time, if you make it your mission to correct everything I say today,” Dylan said with a sigh. 

“I usually do it behind your back,” Tyler informed him with a nonchalant shrug. “And if you do that, you will be forced to watch cutesy displays of affection between him and Seana.” 

Dylan had the simultaneous urge to ‘aww’ and gag. They were adorable as puppies playing, but too much tongue was involved…also it reminded him of how single he was and had been since Britt. “As much as I love them, I would rather poke my eyes out.” 

“But they’re such pretty eyes! And I’m totally telling them you said that.” 

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Colton,” Dylan chided. “You’re becoming far too gossipy for your own good. Also, you do know that I can make more than just Ramen right? I am the king of concoctions,” he said, sweeping his hand along a shelf and letting whatever was on it fall into his cart. 

“I know. I did live with you, remember?” he paused, the look on his face appalled at what Dylan had just done. “If I knew this was how you shopped, I would never have let you in the kitchen.”

 “I never heard you complain about my cooking. Contrary to my shopping habits, I can still make you moan in delight.” 

“Contrary to popular belief, you have never made me moan,” Tyler said with a cock of his brow. 

“We’ll have to change that. I notice you didn’t say my meals suck though.” He went to push another pile of crap into his cart, as Tyler simultaneously scooped up what was already in it and started stacking it in empty spots on the shelf. 

“You are completely messing up my system,” Dylan huffed. 

“I’m trying to keep you alive. No one has ever survived off Hoisin Sauce, Ritz Crackers, and Nestle chocolate milk mix,” Tyler pointed out as he shelved the offending items. 

“You do know I wasn’t planning on eating those _together_ , right? I am not that helpless or disgusting. The milk is just at the back of the store.” 

“You’re not getting the Nesquick. Not unless you want to die a chocolately death.” 

“Yes, please! That would be the best way to go.” 

“No,” Tyler said with a laugh, “because then I would have to explain to Jeff that it was under my watch that you exploded from chocolate overdose, and only your entrails remained.” Dylan gave him a look of horror, so to keep the blows coming, he continued with, “we’re going to get you healthy things, like veggies, yogurt, and organic beef.”

 “So, essentially all the things that make you the sexy, brooding werewolf on set.” 

“Well, that and prosthetics.” 

“Does this mean no soda?” 

Tyler blew out a breath. “If I’m going to cave on unhealthy drinks, then you can have the Nesquick instead.” He tossed it back in the cart. 

“Aw look, we’re compromising.” 

“We are acting like my parents.” 

“Pfft. We’re not even dating yet,” Dylan groused, put upon pout pressing out his lips. 


End file.
